Silent Metal Alchemist
by The Ace of Black Hearts
Summary: Elizabeth and Emily were normal people, until they did human transmutation. Emily has auto-mail limbs and Elizabeth cant speak with her voice. What happens when they are forced to go on a mission with the Full metal alchemist and his brother?
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Elizabeth and her sister, Emily, were on their way to central. Being a state alchemist she had to do what the military said, the second youngest alchemist that passed the state test. Emily had always been interested in the full metal alchemist. Then she and her sister made a mistake. Elizabeth and Emily had always been alone, no parents the only friend they had was an auto mail mechanic. One night after losing their younger sister, they tried to do the impossible, human transmutation. Emily lost all limbs and Elizabeth lost her voice. After getting the auto mail attached, they decided to set out on their journey to get their bodies back.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello all! Welcome to the first main chapter of Silent Metal Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy!

Emily: She doesnt own FMA just her OC's and her story. What Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: Im hungry can we eat?

Emily: no not yet.

* * *

Chapter 1- Elizabeth

"Elizabeth, Can I ask you something?" Emily after being silent on the train for quite some time.

"Yes you can." Elizabeth nodded after being lost in thought about their home

"Who is the state alchemist?" Emily asked jokingly

"Why are you asking this and I thought we said it's me. Are you forgetting how long it took me to take the test?" I responded in sign language

"I don't know what brought this thought up and what if we run into the Elric brothers?" Emily said hopelessly, in love with Alphonse Elric

"I don't know if we will run into them, and we probably will. I mean I'm a state alchemist and we both work under LT. Corneal Mustang. So maybe he will be comical and make us work together." I signed

"Excuse me are these seats open?" a guy who sounded semi-familiar asked

"You're the Full metal Alchemist!" Emily screamed in joy

"Umm you know who I am?" Edward asked

"I assume you are the person I have been sent on this train to meet, if I know corneal." I sign confidently

"So you are the stubborn silent alchemist. Please tell me I got her sign language right?" Alphonse said

"Excuse me, but may I ask why you are called the stubborn silent alchemist?" Ed asked before I could respond to Al.

"She's called the stubborn silent alchemist because we tried to bring my youngest sister back just like you I lost all of my limbs and Elizabeth, the stubborn one, lost her voice. She's also just really stubborn." Emily responded with a sad tone in her voice

"You tried a human transmutation just like us. Emily will you stop staring at me?" Al asked very un-comfortable.

"Emily you're freaking them out, we need them to work with us!" I signed at Emily, Both Elric brothers laughed as both of the sisters cheeks got red.

"If you don't mind Ed can I see your auto mail? I want see the work the rockbells do."Emily asked

"You have auto mail to?!" Ed said in exciment "I have only the best" Emily said confident in my childhood friend, after that we spent the rest of the ride talking about auto mail and then we realized that we grew up in the same town.

"We are pulling into central if you are getting off please gather your items." The train conductor said over the intercom

"Well guess that's us, let's go check in with Mustang" Al said, we all trembled at that thought.

After being picked up by Hawkeye she noticed we were like old friends that have lost contact and catching up.

"Do you guys know each other besides the military?" Hawkeye asked

"Huh" we all said in unison

"I'm sorry Lt. Hawkeye what was that?" I signed Emily asked, after talking to Ed about auto mail

"I asked if you knew each other outside of the military." Lt. Hawkeye said in an extremely annoyed tone

"Yes we do, we grew up together" Al and Ed said in unison

"Well you guys better get used to being REAL close" Hakweye said as we pulled up to Lt. Corneal Mustang's office building.

Ed and I went in the building and got our details for our next mission.

"WHAT?!" Ed said as Mustang said we were going under cover as an engaged couple with our brother and sister.

"You're both at that age where it's ok to be engaged and no one will question it." Mustang said calmly

"Fine we will take it but only because we need to get information on the philosopher stone" We both said

When we got out side Emily and Al looked like they were have the time of their lives catching up, but that would change once we told them the mission we had to do. After we explained everything all they could do was say

"what if we were both engaged it would make it look like we were family" they said as we felt the odd suspicion as if they were trying to make us do something we would regret.

* * *

Hey once again! I hope you enjoyed chapter one! I saw the start of this story as a file on my computer, with some work and adding things and here we are!

Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming! Please follow, review, and favorite this story!

See you all next time!

~Black Heart


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again! Welcome to Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!

Emily: So why havent we talked before this elric's?

Al: Ed is kinda un-social and hates talking to new people, he avoids it when he can

Ed: I DO NOT! Your imagining it!

Elizabeth: She does not own anything besides her plot me and emily!

Al: I want pie!

Ed: Dont you start on food Al! Going to make me hungry!

Emily:Oh boy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Emily

When we heard that Ed and Eliza had to act like an engaged couple me and Al fell on our asses laughing. After a minute of laughing and pink cheeks Eliza signed the rest of the mission and I spoke it to Al who seemed to struggle knowing sign language. I figured I would teach him later.

"So that's it?" Al asked

"She says so and Ed seems to be giving the same impression." Emily told

"Yep, I hate undercover!" Ed exclaimed

"Um to make it believable you need to learn to sign language Ed, if not you have no way of talking to Eliza." Emily mentioned

"Wait what?!" Both boys exclaimed

"Ed has an issue with other languages. Mom tried to teach him but he didn't get it so they stopped. I haven't signed in at least six years" Al squeaked out

"Ya he stopped once Mom died. I haven't seen him do it since, he probably can still do it but I don't know. Go ahead and try Al" Ed spoke

Al had managed to sign 'hello how are you'. I thought it was a sweet action but he needed to be refreshed. With Ed though he needed to be taught.

"So how about we find a place!" I exclaimed

"That's already been sorted out Silent and Fullmetal." Roy exclaimed

"WHAT!" we all exclaimed and Roy just laughed

"We already figured everything out except getting the acting coupley part out. That's what you four have to figure out" Roy explained

"Great" We all mumbled

* * *

Hello again! I do hope you enojoyed chapter 2! Please remeber to review, favorite, and follow!

Thanks!

~Black Heart


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Welcome back to Silent Metal Alchemist! Its been so long since I wrote this one! I wrote this in a car so dont get made at how short it is!

See ya in the end note!

~Black Hearts

Ed:Why do we have to do this? Its so stupid!

Emily: I don't know ask Roy

ED: I aint talking to that jackass!

Elizabeth: Black hearts only owns the original characters and the plot!

* * *

Chapter 3- Elizabeth

Ed was mumbling stuff under his breath, cursing the colonel for making him do this. He must have had a really bad experience with undercover for him to hate it so much, or he just hated Roy. I attempted to talk to him using my voice but that didn't worked. I squeaked and they all but Emily thought it was a mouse. Emily smiled at me saying that it was okay she would interpret for me until the boys were up to date in sign language. I started signing and she started talking.

"Im talking for Elizabeth by the way but she wants to know why you hate undercover so much Edward." Emily stated

"Oh its not that I haate undercover it's the keeping it consistent part of undercover that I hate." Ed replied

"We had a bad experience when we weren't consistent one time" Al elaborated

"Oh so Al do you remember how far you got in sign language?" Emily retorted

"Uhh I think I got pasted the alphabet but im not to sure." Al responded

"Well we will review and then I'll have to teach Ed, that doesn't sound fun." Emily sighed

"I can hear you Emily!" Ed interjected

By this time I had pulled out my journal and started writing to Ed.

"Would you rather me teach you?" I asked

"I would rather not learn but I guess I have to huh?" Ed asked

"Yea you have to to make this work. Al doesn't have to learn but he seems to want to talk to me so I think Emily will teach him." I quickly wrote as a response

"Why would Al want to talk to you?" Ed asked

He was quickly met with a smack from Al who had caught up to us.

"She's interesting why else would I Ed?" Al screamed

" Oh interesting! You sure you don't like her!" Ed returned

By this time we were all blushing and me and Emily went inside. We decided it was best to let them solve this on their own. When we walked in we were not expecting a boy, about our age to be there.

"Hello Elizabeth." He signed

"H- h – hello." I signed

"Who are you?" Emily interrupted

"Oh yes! I forgot to introduce myself!" He started

* * *

MWHAHAHA Who is this mysterious person? Is it a love triangle between Elizabeth Ed and the new guy? Well you will just have to wait and see!

Haha i love you guys please dont kill me!

Please dont forget to Review, Follow, and favorite!

~Black Hearts


End file.
